


ink and orchids

by petalips



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Love Love, M/M, and it's super short, i wrote this in like two hours, like so SO much fluff, sorry for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalips/pseuds/petalips
Summary: "i want to pick and gather all the pretty words for you"





	ink and orchids

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language and this isn't proofreaded so please forgive me if i did any mistake!

it's a warm spring evening when wonwoo moves beside mingyu's flower shop. of course, mingyu doesn't know that his name is actually wonwoo till he steps inside the other boy's shop, a boquet of pink, soft flowers in his hand and eyes shining with curiosity.

 

wonwoo doesn't look like a tattoo artist, he must admit, trying to find a good excuse for how his mouth opens slightly in agape when he sees him for the very first time. you would expect a mysterious boy, all black leather and infinite piercings, but wonwoo seems to be the polar opposite. an oversized beige sweater over a neat white shirt, a shy, candid smile, husky voice and those eyes that look at him from behind his big, round glasses with endless sweetness; that's all the other boy is, nothing but a warm, summer breeze.  
his shop looks like a reflection from his owner, as expected, with the special chair and the materials on a corner of the room, the black leather of it contrasting with the soft brown tone of the walls, the small crysantemus he has on the table and the delicate table on another side of the place, white and with the pencils neatly organized.  
it's warm, mingyu decides (the place, the boy). like a home.  
like that place, wonwoo is delicate too, and when he laughs when mingyu gives him the flowers "as a welcome gift", he feels his heart beating faster than what it should. 

 

since that day, the start spending time with each other, talking on the street, their backs against that magical spot where their shops meet, the beige tone of wonwoo's beautifully blending with mingyu's soft green paint, the exact same tone of the leaves of the tree they always end up looking at, gracefully growin in front of their places.  
as the flowers bloom and the cool and warm spring days pass right in front of their eyes, mingyu learns things about wonwoo. he learns about wonwoo's shy smile whenever he's asked something, his passion for drawing since he was little, his endless collection of oversized clothes (and he's ashamed of admitting that he loves how tiny they make the other boy seem) and the tattoos drawn on the skin that they cover.  
wonwoo also learns about mingyu. he learns about his mother and how his "summer job" giving her a helping hand ended up being a full-time job, his bad jokes on the early morning that make waking up at seven o'clock worth it, his shy giggles when the silence becomes too long for the other boy to handle or how flowers grow inside his lungs whenever their eyes meet and mingyu smiles widely, unapologetically, geniuenly.  
wonwoo's little store, the beige walls and the sunlight entering the windows start feeling more like home than his own shop for mingyu.  
(what he doesn't know, is that wonwoo smiles whenever he finds a flower growing on the sidewalk because it reminds him of him).

 

the sky is turning lilac, shades of pink and orange dancing around the clouds, when mingyu enters wonwoo's shop, the boy almost ready to finally close.

"i want a tattoo."  
"mingyu, are you sure?"  
"i'm sure."

and of course he is, because he's been thinking about this for months and because it's wonwoo, the boy whom's presence he's grown up to look forward to every single day.  
wonwoo just nods silently, taking his oversized sweatshirt, preparing everything he needs and waiting for mingyu to say something again, but the other boy can't, too focused on how insanely beautiful he is, how graceful his long, skinny fingers are and the way the ink looks over his bronze skin.  
he sees the tattoos for the first time, a little bird on his inner arm, some letters near his neck and a long, delicate flower crossing his forearm, and it's not any flower but mingyu's favourite flower, and orchid, and he smiles softly because he feels his own heart beating faster inside his chest. it beats faster not because of the fear or the pain but for the boy in front of him, looking almost like a dream, made of golden sunlight and soft touches.  
he heads him the drawing he's been working on for the last, few weeks and wonwoo's lips curl upwards to fight a smile begging to be drawned across his face (how can a human being look this cute?, mingyu asks himself) before asking him again if he's sure of what he's going to do, recieving another affirmative answer from him.  
mingyu breathes deeply before taking off his shirt, almost shyly, laying down on the sillon in front of him, waiting from wonwoo to start.

"this might hurt", the other boy whispers, leaning on him with the golves on his hands and the needle ready to be used, fainlly starting to copy mingyu's drawing line by line.

it's almost unreal, how the orchid, similar but different from wonwoo's, starts becoming alive on his chest, leaves around it like it's really there, growing in the middle of his chest.  
it takes some more minutes (ten? twenty? mingyu is too focused on wonwoo's face to tell) till the other boy is finally over, looking at his tiny work of art with a smile that makes mingyu melt.

 

"it looks pretty on you", he says, standing up and starting to put everything in his place again, staying silent till the other boy talks, dressed again and staring at him.  
"flowers look prettier on you" mingyu says, just a whisper that makes wonwoo sigh with a trembling voice.  
"well, it's a shame i don't own any flower shop, right?" he says, almost playfully it it wasn't by the way the last word cracks on his throath.  
"but i could give you flowers if you wanted to", and mingyu's smile, fond, turns wider, his feet moving without asking him for permition.  
"mingyu, you bring me the whole spring whenever you're here, and that's enough for me" 

 

and suddenly, their eyes are closed and their lips are brushing eachother's and their tongues are laced together in a soft, slow kiss.  
it's not like fireworks or colorful explosions, it's not something euphoring that leaves you breathless but rather like breathing again after being underwater. it's like the warm sun of autumn, like carnations slowly growing near a window or coming home after a long day. it's like a cup of something hot when it's cold, the feeling you get when you put on fuzzy socks when you have cold feet.  
like loving so much it hurts. 

 

that's not the last tattoo mingyu gets, nor their last kiss but it's the last day mingyu enters wonwoo's shop without flowers. somethimes it's an enormous bouquet of roses and jasmines, and somethimes is just a small daisy or baby's breath placed carefully over the desk, but mingyu never breaks his promise .  
mingyu has already three tattoos by the time wonwoo whispers a small "i've never been so in love with anybody till we met" on his ear one night he hugs him goodbye.  
both of them have five tattoos when they decide to move together to a tiny apartment, luminous and placed near their shops, painted the same green and beige as the day mingyu kissed wonwoo for the very first time.  
mingyu lets wonwoo draw on him cuddles that are more permanent than any tattoo he could get, lingering there even when his fingers are long gone, and wonwoo lets mingyu kiss him on the flower shop's backstore on lazy days, surrounded by flowers and golden sunlight flooding throught the windows.  
and whenever they touch spring is suddenly there, even in the winter, when the streets are too cold and their noses red and frozen when they kiss before parting ways and the jackets and sweters and scarves hide eachother's perfume on their own skin, something more permanent than ink.

(and they would leave everything behind just to keep hearing the sleepy "goodnight" at the end of another long day, wrapped in eachother's arms and letting the sleep get to them knowing that, when they wake up, the other will still be there).

**Author's Note:**

> the "i want to pick and gather all the pretty words for you" quote is from my favourite seventeen song (and, in my biased opinion, their best song) pretty u! again, sorry for my grammatical mistakes and thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed this ♡


End file.
